Power Ups
Power Ups are items in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which are used to kill zombies. They are often only used when the player is overwhelmed and as a last-ditch effort. There are nine Power Ups in the international version and four in the Chinese version. Types Power Snow Description: Hold your finger down on a zombie to throw chilling snowballs at it! Cost: 1,400 coins Duration: Six seconds Added in the 1.9 update. Replaced by Power Flame in Frostbite Caves levels. Power Toss Description: Swipe a zombie to toss it around. Swipe it twice to send it off the screen! Cost: 1,200 coins Duration: Six seconds Power Zap Description: Hold your finger down on a zombie to electrocute it! Cost: 1,000 coins Duration: Four seconds Power Flame Description: Hold your finger down to thaw ice and burn zombies in Frostbite Caves! Cost: 1,500 coins Duration: Four seconds. Added in the 3.2 update. Exclusive to Frostbite Caves levels in place of the Power Snow. Reveal Vase Description: Tap to reveal the contents of one vase in Vasebreaker! Cost: 200 coins (8,000 in Chinese version) Duration: Instant after tapping a vase Butter Zombie Description: Tap to butter a single Zombie in Vasebreaker! Cost: 300 coins (8,000 in Chinese version) Duration: Eight seconds (defeats Seagull Zombie and Zombie Parrot instantly) Move Vase Description: Tap to select a vase, tap again to relocate to an empty tile in Vasebreaker! Cost: 400 coins (8,000 in Chinese version) Duration: Instant after tapping a vase Power Shuffle Description: Use Power Shuffle in Beghouled to shuffle plants for more matches! Cost: 200 coins Duration: Instant Power Shovel Description: Use Power Shovel in Beghouled to remove plants and fill in craters! Cost: 100 coins Duration: Instant after tapping a plant or crater Power Pinch Description: Pinch a zombie to destroy it! Cost: 800 coins Duration: Six seconds Removed in the 1.9 update in favor of Power Snow. Tactical Cuke Description: Explodes dealing 360 normal damage shots to all zombies on the screen, defeating most of them. Only deals 90 normal damage shots to Zombots. Cost: 15 diamonds Duration: Instant Update history *Originally there were three Power Ups: Power Pinch, Power Toss, and Power Zap. *In the 1.9 update, Power Pinch was replaced by Power Snow. *In the 2.7 update, three new Power Ups were introduced, usable only in Vasebreaker. These were the Reveal Vase, Butter Zombie, and Move Vase. *In the 3.1 update, Power Snow was switched with Power Flame in levels exclusive to Frostbite Caves. *In the 4.4.1 update, two new Power Ups were introduced, usable only in Beghouled. These were Power Shuffle and Power Shovel. Power Zap is also usable on this type of level. Gallery of free Power Ups Screenshot 2015-03-29-09-58-37.png|A free Power Toss Screenshot 2015-03-29-09-53-10.png|A free Power Zap Screenshot_2015-03-29-09-58-56.png|A free Power Snow 3PowerZapsAd.jpg|3 free Power Zaps, a very rare occurrence Once the player fails a level continuously, an advertisement will appear with a zombie hand reaching out from the sky and handing the player a power up. The player can also expose this feature by saving and quitting a level over and over again (it happens randomly, but if the player is lucky enough, it can take only one save and quit). If it continues for a long time, the player will get one of the four power ups. On very rare occasions, the player may get 3 free Power Zaps. Trivia *In the older versions of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Power Ups and Plant Food could only be used once per level in Endless Zones. *In Ancient Egypt - Day 5, the player cannot use any plants. Instead, they play with Power Ups for free. *Power Ups are free in Ancient Egypt - Day 5 only. **However, the player can earn free Power Ups in Piñata Parties and in Endless Zones. *Power Flame is the most expensive Power Up. *The Cuke is quite similar to the Doom-shroom and Strawburst's Plant Food ability, but has a bigger range and does not leave a crater, and it deals four instant kills' worth of damage. *The Power Pinch was originally going to cost 1,600 coins. *Zombies tossed by Power Toss can be blown away by Blover or Hurrikale. *The Power Toss does not work on Gargantuars, but they can be moved by it, and it can kill them when accompanied by a Blover or a Shrinking Violet, but it does not work at all on Imp Cannons, Zombie Kings, and Fisherman Zombies. *Power Toss can be used to toss hypnotized zombies, but they cannot be tossed off screen. *Butter Zombie is the only Power Up in Vasebreaker that affects the zombies. However, it does not deal any damage except to Seagull Zombies and Zombie Parrots. *Power Flame's original cost was 1,000 coins. *Cuke is the strongest Power Up and the first plant to be an Power Up. *Power Flame is the first Power Up to be exclusive to a world. *Before version 1.4.3, Cuke could be accidentally pressed very easily. Even if the player slid their finger across it, it would activate. It was also impossible to upgrade the plant nearest to the Cuke in Fright Theater. This mistake made wasting gems more easier. **This was fixed in the 1.4.3 version. It is now located in the middle of the screen to prevent this. **This also occurred to Beghouled power-ups. *The player cannot plant on flames created by Power Flame. *If the player accidentally activates a Power Up but does not use it to attack yet, the timer will not start, and no coins will be lost. If the timer has not started, the player can cancel using the Power Up by tapping the Power Up that was accidentally activated. *In iOS versions, when the Cuke explodes, the player's device will automatically vibrate. de:Power_Ups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Permanent items Category:Items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU items